My great and beautiful mistake
by Lizoune
Summary: [ FIC FINIE ] Lily avait bien prévenue Sirius de ne pas toucher cette sphère magique mais quand celui ci n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ça fait des étincelles! Résultat : Lily et Sirius subissent un changement inattendu. [ Futur JPxLE ] [ Two Shot ]
1. Part I

**My great and beautiful mistake**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** Lily avait bien prévenue Sirius de ne pas toucher cette sphère magique mais quand celui-ci n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ça fait des étincelles! Résultat : Lily et Sirius subissent un changement inattendu. Futur JPxLE Two Shot

**Merci à ma beta readeuse Sunday Vanille .**

**Bonne lecture**

**Part I**

« Très bien. Vos potions semblent dans l'ensemble assez réussies, sauf celles de Pettigrow et Potter » ajouta le professeur Slughorn en lançant un regard de mépris envers les deux as de la potion.

Peter enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et quant à James, il ne semblait en rien affecté par les paroles de Slughorn. On aurait même pu déceler un semblant de fierté dans son regard.

« Mr Potter » interpella Slughorn. « Veuillez rangez ce sourire arrogant dans votre placard près de votre balai » plaisanta Slughorn.

Slughorn s'amusait souvent à taquiner James à propos du Quidditch. Il disait que c'était la seule « matière» où il faisait un petit effort pour se dépasser. Slughorn se demandait comment un élève aussi talentueux dans les autres matières pouvait il être un cancre en Potions. Durant toutes ses années d'enseignements il n'avait jamais eu un cas aussi complexe que James.

Pour le cas de Pettigrow, Slughorn l'avait depuis longtemps abandonné.

« Miss Evans, Monsieur Black, venez, j'ai à vous parler » annonça Slughorn.

Les deux appelés obéirent sans un bruit, sachant déjà ce que Slughorn allait leur annoncer.

« Très bien, vous avez été tout deux particulièrement talentueux pendant ce cours »fit-il avec un sourire radieux. « Rapide et efficace. »

Il toussota légèrement toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Demain soir » reprit-il « je vous rappelle que je souhaiterais de tout c?ur que vous assistiez à ma petite fête. »

« Vous voulez dire réunion » précisa Sirius à moitié hilare.

« Oui, oui. Passons, j'ai fait quelques trouvailles que je voudrais vous montrer, pour votre culture personnelle par exemple. Même heure, même endroit .» rappela-t-il.

Il tapota les épaules de ses deux chouchous de Gryffondor avec ses doigts boudinés en les menant vers la sortie. James attendait Sirius comme à son habitude.

« Coucou Lily » tenta James.

« Bonjour James » répondit-elle avec douceur.

Elle continua à marcher, et lui continua à la regarder avec un regard protecteur, sans s'apercevoir que Sirius était enfin arrivé.

« Tu penses qu'un jour on ira plus loin qu'un simple bonjour ? »

« J'en suis sûr et certain » fit Sirius de façon assuré.

« Alors ce soir encore chez Slughorn ? »

« Demain soir » confirma Sirius.

« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu y es et pas moi ! »

« Tu connais Slughorn, je suis un Black et ça fait de moi un être talentueux » se venta t-il. « Et aussi parce que je ne suis pas un cancre comme toi ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

James soupira, Sirius triompha...

**xxx**

Lily tentait de se préparer pour la « soirée », une tenue détendue, et pas trop studieuse. Pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête pour ce genre de futilité ? C'était un des seuls moyens qu'elle avait trouvés en cette soirée pour éviter de penser à James Potter.

Elle avait réalisée depuis le début de leur septième année que James occupait une place plus grande dans son c?ur qu'elle ne l'aurait crue. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle essayait de le savoir, elle avait renoncée au fait de ne pas l'assumer. En effet, elle avait passée la fin de la sixième année à se torturer mentalement pour ne plus penser à lui.

Peut être était-ce dû au fait que James était devenu plus mature, plus calme, plus naturel... et charmant.

Il ne lui tournait plus autour, il avait arrêté ses gamineries qui dans le passé la répugnait tant...et par moment elle regrettait ses petites attentions particulièrement collantes mais particulièrement jamesiennes.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi hantait-il les pensées de Lily ? Ses petits sourires, ses fossettes, son regard attendrissant...elle avait analysée les moindres faits et gestes du Gryffondor qui la faisait totalement fondre et tentait par dessus tout de garder le contrôle en sa présence. Celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué, ou du moins, si il avait remarqué, il se jouait d'elle et faisait comme si de rien n'était. A son grand malheur.

Cette pseudo-fête chez Slughorn lui éviterait d'être posée près de James dans la Salle Commune sans savoir comment enclencher une conversation.

Elle avait finalement trouvée une tenue qui lui allait à merveille sans en faire trop. Peut être qu'inconscient elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire pour attirer l'?il d'un certain maraudeur. Même si aux yeux de James, elle n'avait pas à faire d'effort de ce genre pour qu'il la remarque.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda Becky, une camarade de chambre et amie proche de Lily.

« Slughorn organise une réunion ce soir » précisa cette dernière.

« Oh, c'est la raison pour laquelle il t'a appelé à la fin du cours ? »

« Bingo ! »

« Black sera de la partie » conclut-t-elle blasée.

« Oui comme d'habitude » répliqua Lily qui ne voyait pas pourquoi sa présence pouvait déranger cette réunion.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle avait comprit la répulsion de Becky.

« Ne me dis pas que tu lui en veux encore ? » reprit Lily

« Si et je vais lui en vouloir encore pendant un bon bout de temps. Bon sang Lily, mets toi à ma place ! S'il te plaît. » supplia la jeune brunette.

« Becky, tu savais très à quoi tu t'engageais avec lui, tu connais sa réputation, ce n'est pas un coureur de jupons pour rien ! » sermonna Lily.

« Même, poursuivit Becky têtue. Ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser tomber au bout de 3 jours ! »

« Black manque de tact, c'est un être qui n'a aucune conscience du mot « relation » » déclara-t-elle à la manière d'un discours philosophique. « Nous n'avons pas la même définition, alors un seul conseil : vis ta vie ! »

« Tu as raison » admit-elle. « En plus y'a Jason qui s'inquiétait de mon état ces derniers temps. »

« Voilà ! Parfait ! Simple et fidèle ! C'est ce qu'il te faut ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Allez je file. »

Becky, finalement rassurée, décrocha un sourire avant le départ de Lily. Celle ci s'était abstenue de dire que ce cher Black l'attendait au bas de l'escalier. Elle se remémorait leur courte histoire pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers. L'attitude de Sirius n'était pas excusable mais elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Si leur relation s'était améliorée, c'était en partie dû aux soirées du Club de Slug. Toujours dans sa réflexion, elle n'entendait pas le bruit de pas qui montait en sens inverse de Lily.

« Oh, bonsoir James » fit Lily en réalisant la présence du beau brun.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le saluait en première.

« Bonsoir Lily. »

Dans un élan de bonté, celle-ci voulut garder le contact.

« Sirius est en bas ? »

Légèrement déçu, James fit :

« Oui, il t'attend. Ne t'en fais pas. Bonne soirée. »

Elle avait été très maladroite, et venait de s'en rendre compte. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, et elle s'en voulut beaucoup de lui faire de la peine bien qu'au fond d'elle même, elle trouvait son air attristé touchant.

« Tu es avance » informa Sirius d'un ton ironique.

« Désolée mais j'avais une certaine amie à réconforter. »

« Oh » s'exclama-t-il exaspéré « elle m'a toujours pas oublié ? Je lui fais beaucoup d'effet à cette petite. »

« Cette petite a ton âge » rappela-t-elle. « Elle a surtout un c?ur contrairement à toi par moment. Tu aurais pu mettre les choses au clair au lieu de te comporter en lâche. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sont vos problèmes, à toi de les gérer ! »

« A mes yeux je n'en ai aucun. C'est elle qui ne sait pas me gérer » fit il vexé.

« Sirius ! Tu n'es plus un bébé ! Tu as une bouche et tu sais parler. »

« Oui maman » se moqua-t-il.

« Bon, allons-y. Je sens que je parle dans le vide. »

« Entrez, entrez » fit Slughorn tout souriant.

« Bonsoir professeur » fit Lily radieuse d'assister à cette réunion. « Cache ton enthousiasme Sirius. »

Celui-ci soupira, ces réunions ne lui apportaient pas grand chose à part de la nourriture déposée sur le buffet et des nouvelles connaissances mais la plupart était de Serpentard. Le choix était donc restreint.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient 9 à répondre présents à l'appel de Slughorn. Celui ci tâcha de le rappeler.

« Merci d'être venus » annonça Slughorn lorsqu'il prit la parole. « Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont absents à cause de retenues. A mon grand regret, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les leur enlever. »

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents à l'entente du malheur de Slughorn.

« J'en suis sûr que tu n'y es pas pour rien là dedans. »

« Remercie moi, la soirée sera plus excitante sans eux. »

« Merci » souffla-t-elle

Même si Lily tenait à ne pas faire de favoritisme, les Serpentards ne lui rendaient pas la vie facile. Elle ne tolérait pas toutes les blagues des Maraudeurs, mais elle devait avouer que certaines d'entre elles étaient plutôt ingénieuses.

« Bref » reprit le professeur Slughorn « les petits comités ne me gênent pas le moins du monde, d'autant plus qu'ils réunissent mes élèves les plus doués et attentifs. »

Il toisa gentiment ce cher Sirius. Il était doué mais loin d'être un élève attentif.

« Comme je vous ai dis, j'ai fais quelques nouvelles trouvailles. Des objets utiles qui ne sont pas exceptionnels mais assez rare dans le monde de la magie. Je les ai installés dans la pièce à coté. »

« Attendez » avertit-il en voyant ses élèves emboités le pas vers la porte « il y'a certaines règles à respecter avant tout. Tout d'abord, interdiction de toucher quelconques objets sans mon autorisation. Certains n'ont pas été analysés correctement, vous abstiendrez de tout acte devant eux. »

« Mais professeur » interpella Lily « avez-vous eu une autorisation ? »

« Miss Evans, toujours aussi perspicace, j'ai beau être un simple professeur de Potions, je porte beaucoup d'intérêts à la magie en elle même. Je raffole même des gadgets »avoua-t-il à demi voix. « Mes petites trouvailles ont été analysés, n'ayez crainte, je ne risquerais jamais de mettre la vie de mes élèves en péril. »

C'est ensuite Leighton, Serdaigle à ses heures perdues qui prit la parole. Une vraie bavarde. A la fin de ses interminables questions, Slughorn put enfin terminer son discours.

« Bien » fit-il essoufflé « je n'ai pas d'autres restrictions. Suivez-moi. »

Les élèves le suivirent en silence. Il montra du bout de son doigt la table où était déposés les objets.

« Ici sont présents les objets magiques déjà testés. »

Il entreprit de les décrire un à un : il y'avait tout d'abord un détecteur de faux gallions, très rare et efficace. Ensuite un gant très fin qui permettait à la main qui la portait d'être invisible. Sirius toussota légèrement, content d'avoir le modèle adapté au corps humain. Slughorn ne fit aucune attention à ce sourire arrogant dessiné sur les lèvres de Sirius, il passa à l'objet suivant. Lily le trouva étrangement familier. Slughorn fut tout étonné d'entendre une voix sortir de cette étrange machine. Lily annonça à Slughorn qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un objet magique, c'était tout simplement une radio.

Il voulut achever ces trouvailles par une note positive.

« Voici donc ma fierté du moment. C'est une métamorphomage, très sympathique ma foi, qui a réussit à créer cette baguette originale. Approchez miss Leighton, vous allez être mon cobaye. »

Celle-ci s'approcha, fière d'avoir été choisie par son professeur. Il prit délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroula autour de la baguette. Leighton fut surprise de voir une de ses mèches brunes devenir bleu clair.

« Quelle horreur ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Pas de panique miss » assura Slughorn. « La couleur dépend de votre état d'esprit et elle disparaîtra au bout de quelques minutes. »

Les élèves furent ébahis par la rapidité de la transformation. Même ce brave Sirius n'y croyait pas, même si pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être le cobaye de cette expérience sordide pour ses cheveux soyeux.

« Décidément, ce vieux m'étonnera toujours » confia Sirius.

« Il n'est pas si vieux que ça » défendit Lily.

« En tout cas, pour une fois, la séance ne fut pas si assommante que ça. »

Le regard de Sirius fut attiré par une petite sphère argentée et brillante posée sur la table de Slughorn. Il tapota le poignet de Lily pour attirer son regard sur la sphère.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle agacée par ses petits tapotements.

« Il y'a un sixième objet que Sluggy ne nous a pas présenté. »

« Non Sirius, on a tout vu. »

« Mais non » fit Sirius acharné et convaincu. « Pourquoi aurait il posé cette sphère sur la table des objets analysés sans nous présenter son petit dernier ? »

« Bon attends, je l'appelle. »

« Il est occupé, c'est bon, on est grand, on peut toucher cette sphère si elle est posée sur cette table » affirma-t-il.

« Non » fit Lily loin d'être résignée. « Tu ne la touches pas tant qu'on n'a pas eu son accord ! »

« Lily, Lily » chantonna-t-il « on est majeur et responsable. »

« Professeur » appela Lily.

Mais son appel fut bien vain, Slughorn semblait en grande conversation avec Leighton.

« Lis au moins ce qu'il y a écrit. »

Sirius s'apprêtait à la prendre mais Lily lui cria une dernière fois dessus.

« Lis avant de toucher ! Espèce d'inconscient ! »

Il obéit. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'énerver Lily plus qu'elle ne l'était.

« Ce n'est pas écrit en français » précisa Sirius après l'avoir analysé. « Mais mon intuition me dit que cette sphère permet de faire voler celui la saisit, fit Sirius tout content. Tu paries combien ? »

« Je ne parie rien » fit Lily boudeuse.

« Fais pas la gueule pour si peu, ce n'est qu'une sphère. »

« Ne la prends pas » avertit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius était totalement déconnecté. Il n'y avait que la sphère et lui. Il s'empara d'elle avec vivacité. Lily, par réflexe, voulut l'en empêcher et par erreur sa main se posa sur la sphère.

Un éclair argenté jaillit de la sphère, aveuglant temporairement Sirius et Lily. La sphère tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Par chance, personne ne vit la scène, même Slughorn était toujours absorbé par son débat avec Leighton.

Ils se frottèrent instantanément les yeux et recouvrèrent peu à peu la vue.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis beau » s'étonna une voix féminine.

Lily et Sirius se fixèrent, incrédule.

« Non ce n'est pas possible » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Ils touchèrent leur visage mais ceci ne changea en rien leur situation actuelle. Ils avaient échangés de corps en touchant cette maudite sphère.

« Faut que je m'assoie » fit Lily perdue d'une voix rauque et masculine.

Elle semblait totalement perdue, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien, elle secoua son propre corps par les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » se lamenta Lily. « Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Regarde où nous en sommes par ta faute ! »

« Du calme Lily, c'est ton corps que tu agresses là. »

« Oh peu m'importe ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « Je vais te faire soufrir espèce d'attardé ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? »

« Je m'excuse. »

« Je m'en fous de tes excuses ! Ce n'est pas ces quelques paroles qui vont me faire revenir dans mon corps ! »

« Tu prends tout toujours mal ! »

« Sirius, ne commence pas ! Je suis déjà assez énervée ! Comment peut-on se sortir de là ? »

Lily y réfléchissait tout en s'étonnant d'être aussi grande. De son coté, Sirius s'habitua rapidement à son nouveau corps mais une idée avait fait tilt dans sa tête.

« J'ai trouvé ! » fit Sirius

« Tu peux développer » fit Lily las

« On touche la sphère en même temps et on retrouve notre corps. »

« Pourquoi pas » répondit Lily légèrement sceptique.

« Un peu plus de motivation, c'est con, toi qui clamait haut et fort que tu voulais retrouver ton corps, à présent tu as l'air démoralisée. »

« Pardon. »

Elle marqua une pause et respira pour évacuer sa frustration.

« Fais moi plaisir, évite les grossièretés, ça me décrédibilise plus qu'autre chose » signala-t-elle.

Sirius soupira, la Lily était sur les nerfs.

« Bon, à 3 on la ramasse. 1...2...3. »

Ils la ramassèrent mais rien ne se passa.

« Pose-la sur la table et on refait la même chose. »

Idem. Toujours rien à signaler.

« Ce n'est pas possible » se lamenta Sirius persuadé que son idée allait marcher.

Lily observa la sphère argentée pendant un instant. Elle l'attrapa d'un geste vif et se mit à la tapoter, à la secouer et finalement elle se reteint de toutes ses force pour ne la lancer violement contre le sol.

« Je croyais que tu te revendiquais pacifiste Lily » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Tu me gonfles ! Tu ne paniques même pas ! »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. A vrai dire, je suis même un peu content de cet échange » fit-il tout joyeux.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oui » confirma-t-il les yeux pétillants.

« Oh ! Très bien ! Tu seras alors ravi d'apprendre que je suis en plein dans mon cycle menstruel » avoua-t-elle .

Le visage de Lily se décomposa et afficha une mine horriblement dégoutée.

« Tu blagues ? Rassure-moi ! »

« Oh que non. A vrai dire » fit elle en imitant son camarade « il y'a un bon coté à cet échange. »

Lily se mit à rire et s'arrêta directement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son rire ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement festif.

« Je ne compte pas rester dans ton corps » reprit elle « je veux le mien, je veux être une femme » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait quelque peu oubliée qu'elle était dans un corps d'homme, et qu'avant tout elle n'était pas seule dans cette pièce. En criant elle avait attiré le regard des quelques filles qui faisaient parties du club de Slug. Celles-ci l'observèrent avec étonnement.

« Eh oui ! J'assume la part féminine qui est en moi » avoua-t-elle par l'intermédiaire d'un Sirius fier de lui en apparence.

Elles le regardèrent attendrie par sa confession.

« Arrête ça Lily » souffla ce dernier totalement pris au dépourvu.

Devant son spectacle, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

« Il m'arrive même de pleurer dans mon baldaquin le soir, seul et abandonné » fit un Sirius ému.

« Débarrassez moi le plancher » ordonna soudainement Sirius visiblement en colère du coup bas de sa camarade. « Je tiens à ma réputation ! »

« Enfin ! Enfin ! J'ai trouvé un moyen pour te faire réagir ! Donc maintenant tu veux retrouver ton corps ou alors t'amuser avec mes serviettes hygiéniques ? »

Dégouté, il emboîta le pas accompagné de Lily.

« Attends ! On ne lui dit pas ce qui s'est passé ! «

« Okay, Okay. »

Leighton avait finie de poser un tas de questions à Slughorn. Profitant de ce moment, Lily et Sirius s'approchèrent de lui, en tentant de paraître les plus naturels possible.

« Professeur » appela Lily .

« Eh ! Ne fais pas trop la lèche botte ! » informa Sirius. « Je tiens à garder ma dignité ! Vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui prenne la parole. »

« Tu poses, j'écoute ! »

« Entendu ! »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Black ? »

« Non, professeur, c'est moi qui aurait une question à vous poser » fit la jeune rousse en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux du bout de l'index.

« Je vous écoute miss. »

« Je voulais en savoir plus sur cette sphère » en la pointant du doigt.

« Oh, celle ci, elle ne devait pas figurée ici mais je vous fait confiance. »

« D'où vient-elle ? »

« Euh...bien, il me semble qu'elle provient d'Amérique du Sud, sans doute l'Argentine ou le Brésil...mais je n'arrive toujours pas à découvrir l'utilité de cette sphère. J'ai pourtant utilisé tous les sorts magiques possibles et imaginables, elle reste toujours un mystère à mes yeux » confia Slughorn.

Lily et Sirius déglutirent avec difficulté. Lily se décida à intervenir, peu importe l'image que Sirius donnerait ensuite.

« Mais professeur, cette sphère est elle connue ? Peut-on trouver de la documentation dessus ? »

« Eh bien monsieur Black vous m'étonnerez toujours...si vous avez envie de potasser à la bibliothèque et changer vos habitudes...il me semble que les livres qui évoquent cette sphère ne sont pas traduits dans notre langue. »

« Très bien, merci professeur » fit la roquine en se pinçant la lèvre.

« Il se fait tard » annonça son camarade en émettant un léger bâillement.

« Bonne nuit mes petits, j'apprécie toujours votre engouement pour mes petites soirées » fit-il tout joyeux.

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, et Lily s'empressa de pincer le plus fort possible son propre corps.

« Aïïïeee! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Arrête de t'amuser avec mon corps ! Pourquoi étais tu si aguicheuse devant Slughorn ? »

« Oh Lily ! Je n'ai pas pu résister à jouer à l'étudiante coquine, c'était trop tentant. »

« Ne réalise pas tes fantasmes avec mon corps ! Fais le avec un corps plus approprié ! »

« Ton corps me convient à merveille. Aies confiance en toi, tu es très charmante. »

« La flatterie ça ne marche pas avec moi! »

En possession d'un corps de femme, Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de toucher sa poitrine.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » ordonna la propriétaire.

« Attends, il y'a encore quelques poussières sur ton pull. »

« Sirius ! Je t'interdis de faire ce que tu veux avec ma propriété ! Ce soir tu dormiras habiller de la tête au pied ! »

Il fit une moue déçue, lui qui avait imaginé un tout autre scénario dans sa tête.

« Si je n'ai pas le droit alors ça vaut aussi pour toi ! »

« Pas de problème, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce coté là ! »

Sirius fut vexé.

« Menteuse » ajouta-t-il.

« Passons » fit-elle exaspérée « demain je me lance dans mes recherches pour que le problème soit vite arrangé. Capiche ? »

« Compris. »

« J'ajouterais encore une chose, tu n'en parleras à personne, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. »

« Même pas à James, promis ? Ne profites pas de la situation pour nous rapprocher. »

« Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Draguer James. Vision d'horreur. »

« Et ton show devant Slughorn tout à l'heure ? Ce n'était pas une vision d'horreur ça ? »

« Si mais c'était une vengeance personnelle. »

Satisfaite de sa réponse, elle sourit. Sirius tenait avant tout à garder sa fierté.

« Bon, ce soir tu dors comment ? » questionna Lily.

« Je me débrouillerais. »

« Sirius ! »

« Ah ! Maintenant c'est toi ma balle » taquina-t-il.

« Sois sérieux. »

« Fais-moi confiance, je te promet de dormir tranquillement avec tes habits de bonne s?ur. »

« Tu as intérêt, sinon je demanderais à Becky ! »

Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Quoi ? Preston est dans ta chambre ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir pour vous deux. Allez file et bon courage. »

De son coté, Lily se demandait comment allait elle passé une nuit tranquille dans la chambre de James. Elle allait découvrir une part de sa vie, de lui au naturel...finalement elle avait trouvée un coté avantageux à l'affaire.

Elle s'allongea en silence sur le lit de Sirius sans enlever ses habits. Elle ne trouva pas rapidement le sommeil, une question restait en suspens : " Trouverait-elle un moyen pour récupérer son corps?"

**A suivre...**

**Votre verdict?**


	2. Part II

_**Hum, hum, désolée pour cet énorme retard ... chaque semaine j'ai un contrôle à reviser et je ne trouve pas de temps pour écrire ... j'avais pourtant ce deuxième chapitre dans ma tête. **_

_Pour me faire pardonner, avec Sunday Vanille, nous avons crée un forum :_

**mefaits-accomplis. Fr-bb . com**

_Un forum consacré à l'univers des Maraudeurs : on parle des fanfictions dans leur ensemble, il y'a une catégorie défis pour les auteurs qui ont perdus leur inspiration, on parle des tomes d'Harry Potter ainsi que les théories pour le 7ème tome. Cependant on discute de cinéma, de musique et autres._

J'ai aussi un petit blog :

**lazyness . zeblog . com**

Voilà, à présent je vous laisse en compagnie de la fin de My Great and beautiful mistake ! **Enjoy!**

**Part II**

Lily se réveilla doucement. Bien qu'elle manquait cruellement de sommeil, elle prit l'initiative de se lever. Elle se disait : « l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt». Elle s'étira et bailla. Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Sa voix était trop grave pour être la sienne. Aussitôt elle se rappella les évènements de la veille. Horrible fin de soirée. Elle posa les yeux sur ses mains. Elles n'étaient plus fines. Ce n'est pas que Sirius avait les doigts boudinés, pensa-t-elle, mais elle vouait une adoration pour ses mains. Elle scruta la pièce et vit que la chambre des Maraudeurs était synonyme de « bordel permanent » Des cravates traînaient sur le sol, certains draps avaient été sauvagement éparpillés dans les quatre coin de la pièce. Elle remarqua avec plaisir le seul coin propre du dortoir : celle du dénommé Remus. Il dormait profondément. Mais autour de lui tout avait été minutieusement rangé. Ce n'est pas que Remus était un maniaque, mais il ne se laissait pas allé. La palme du rangement bordélique était sans doute attribué à Sirius, lui-même. Des vieilles chaussettes entouraient les pieds de son lit.

« Quelle horreur »s'exclama t-elle.

**xxx**

Sirius se révéilla à son tour mais avec beaucoup plus de peine que sa camarade. Il émit quelques sons qui s'apparentaient à des aboiements. Il secoua sa tête pour se débarrasser des cheveux qui s'éparpillaient sur son visage.

« Grr, elle connaît pas le coiffeur, elle est moldue pourtant »'emporta-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Lily ?Tu me parlais? »

« Rendors toi » ordonna-t-il sans avoir tilté sur le prénom de « Lily » au lieu de « Sirius ».

« Réveille toi » fit Becky d'une voix douce.

« Mais on est samedi. Samedi c'est le jour de Merlin »

« Oh! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Lily, depuis quand cherches-tu des excuses pour ne pas te lever » fit-elle en secouant son amie

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sirius se leva d'un bond, il regarda sa camarade totalement furax. Il pointa son doigt vers celle-ci et s'apprêta à parler lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en face de Becky. Pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre alors qu'il avait bien rompu avec elle? Il fronça les yeux et les sourcils et pointa la chambre du doigt.

« Lily? Tu vas bien? » s'inquiêta cette dernière.

« Lily » souffla-t-il en posant ses yeux sur le sol.

Il mit un certain temps pour se rappeller de ce qui s'était passé.

« Lily, tu m'as l'air bien en rogne ce matin »

« Oh, ce n'est pas qu'une apparence » laissa-t-il échapper.

Il se rassit sur le lit, les bras croisés.

« Allez Lily, lève toi ! »

« Mais ... » tenta Sirius qui fut tiré par Becky de son lit.

Tu m'étonnes qu'on est rompu, c'est un véritable tyran, pensa-t-il.

Cependant, forcé, il s'étira et fit quelques pas dans son nouveau dortoir.

« Tu t'es endormie habillée » remarqua Becky d'un oeil sévère.

Sirius se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il sortir comme excuse pour qu'elle passe pour vrai? Il se gratta la tête.

« Oui, je tente une nouvelle expérience »fit-il d'un air faussement convaincu.

« Laquelle? »

« Décidément trop curieuse » fit-il dans un murmure que seul lui pouvait comprendre.

Le regard de Becky devenait plus insistant.

« Euh » commença-t-il avec hésitation ? « c'est pour savoir si la température du corps augmente lorsqu'on dort avec les vêtements que l'on a porté la veille »

« Depuis quand te la joues-tu scientifique? » fit Becky en s'esclaffant.

« Je veux juste préparer l'hiver qui va s'offrir à nous » fit-il offensé.

Mon idée c'est digne d'un génié et elle ose me critiquer, pensa-t-il.

« De toute façon » ajouta-t-il sûr de lui « tu ne me comprenderas jamais Preston! »

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon nom de famille? Je trouve ça tellement impersonnel! »

Intérieurement, Sirius se calma. Il était dans une situation délicate, et si il commençait à régler ses problèmes personnels, Lily passerait pour folle auprès de son amie.

« Excuse moi » avoua-t-il à demi voix.

Il prit ses affaires, ou plutôt celles de Lily. Il s'avait qu'il allait enfreindre une règle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. La tentation était trop proche.

Mais ceci n'échappa pas à l'oeil de Becky.

« Dis moi, tu vas faire un défilé de lingerie dans la salle de bain? » fit-elle à motié hilare.

Sirius resserrait un peu plus fort les sous-vêtements qui étaient maintenus par ses bras et lui adressa un sourire. Il devait se douter que ce n'était pas l'acvitié préférée de Lily de se matter dans le miroir.

« On a pas cours, j'en profite pour être plus jolie »

« Ce serait pas pour un certain James que tu fais ça? »

Sirius s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Si Becky faisait ce genre d'insinuation, c'était sans doute dû aux confessions de Lily. Elle cachait bien son jeu, miss Evans ne souhaitait pas parler de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour James. Mais Becky fut une aide précieuse. Il se tourna vers Becky le sourire aux lèvres.

« Peut être » fit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Ayant fini ses petits essayages, Sirius sortit habillé de la salle de bain. Becky était toujours là. Accoudé près de la porte, Sirius commença à matter Becky.

« Très belle jupe »lança-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

« Merci Lily » fit Becky souriante. « propos la reunion d'hier s'est bien passée? »

« Euh, comme d'hab, sans intêret »

« Sans intêret? Tu es sûre ? Tu adores Slughorn et surtout ses réunions. Oh! J'ai compris! Ca devait être à cause de Black. Il est tellement assomant. »

« Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Oh non! Ne me dis pas qu'il t'as mis dans sa poche? » fit-elle éffarée.

« Si et je compte y rester! » fit-il en tapant sa poche. « Sirius est très gentil, attachant. Et surtout quel bogosse ! »

« Mouais » fit-elle peu convaincue. « Il est très beau, je l'admet, mais dommage que l'intérieur ne suive pas le même chemin... »

« Qu'insinues-tu? » demanda-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Oh Lily! Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de lui? Je ne vais pas râbachais perpétuellement les mêmes choses! D'ailleurs hier tu m'as conseillé de l'oublier! Et là, c'est toi qui actualise le débat! Si il a un poichiche à la place du cerveau ce n'est pas de ma faute! »

« Un poichiche? Parles tu notre langue? » fit-il intrigué.

« C'est toi qui m'as appris cette expression moldue »

A nouveau, il s'empêcha de répliquer. Il opta pour une attitude plus lilycienne.

« Je m'excuse à nouveau; j'ai mal dormie, c'est sans doute à cause de ça. Mais tu sais, tu ne devrais pas juger Sirius de façon si hâtif »

« Comment ça? »

« Asseyons-nous veux-tu »

Posés sur le lit, Becky ne voyait pas où sa camarade voulait en venir.

« Bien, il faut savoir que les garçons ont une psychologie différente que celle des jeunes filles de notre âge » accentua-t-il d'un air pseudo-dramatique qui fut suivi d'un hôchement de tête de Becky.

« Il faut te dire que Black est un jeune garçon émotif qui souhaite avant tout vivre sa précieuse jeunesse...à sa manière »

« Moi aussi je suis émotive »? se défendit Becky.

« Oui » acquieça-t-il avec un semblant de compréhension ? « mais Sirius est un homme, il est différent... il est précieux. C'est une espèce en voie de disparition...accepte le comme il est car toi il t'accepte comme tu es »

« C'est vrai »avoua-t-elle légèrement désolée « mais il est loin d'être délicat »

« C'est du Black tout craché » fit-il avec fierté.

Il prit Becky dans ses bras. Du moins le corps de Lily enlaça celui de sa camarade. Peut être un peu trop. Sirius en profitait à sa manière.

**xxx**

Lily essaya de s'adapter en silence à l'ambiance du dortoir, il fallait qu'elle passe inaperçue, elle se doutait que Sirius était le dernier à se lever. Elle lutta tant bien que mal pour ne pas commencer à ranger le bordel qui l'entourait.

« Hum, self-control » soupira-t-elle à voix basse.

Son regard se posa sur James. Lui aussi profondément endormi.

« _Il a l'air d'un petit bébé _» pensa-t-elle attendrie devant ce spectacle.

Son petit sourire en coin fit fondre Lily sur place.

« _Pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Finalement, j'aurais dû réflechir avantj de lui répondre non quand il m'harcelait... »_

Elle alla se recoucher dans son lit sinon elle continuerait à observer tendrement James. Elle se blottit contre l'épaisse couverture de Sirius . Elle referma les yeux dans l'espoir de dormir mais rien ne pouvait l'apaiser...

Remus s'était réveillé, il scruta la pièce rapidement en baillant et en frottant ses yeux. Lily avait directement fermé les yeux pour donner l'illusion que Sirius dormait profondément. Remus se dirigea vers la salle de bain en silence et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers chaque lit pour voir si il ne reveillait personne. Il s'approcha de celui de Sirius, et Lily le sentait. Elle sentait sa présence s'approchait encore et encore. Elle sentait presque son souffle contre sa peau. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Remus? Pourquoi s'approchait-il d'elle? Avait-il remarqué qu'ils avaient échangés leur corps alors que personne ne le savait ou n'était sensé de le savoir? Lily, qui sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus fort, fit en sorte de ne pas bouger et de garder sa position initiale. Après plusieurs secondes, Remus arrêta.

« Il ne ronfle pas, bizarre » souffla-t-il.

C'était donc ça qui intriguait Remus. Lily fut soulagée. Elle avait crue l'espace d'un instant que grâce à ses dons développés il avait senti que l'âme de Sirius n'était plus dans son propre corps.

Remus ferma la porte toujours en silence. Lily apprécia ses gestes, il veillait à ce que personne ne se réveille par sa faute. Touchant.

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard..._

Remus était parti, Lily n'avait pas bougée. Elle fermait les yeux dès qu'elle sentait quelqu'un bougeait. Elle se figea quand elle réalisa que James était enfin réveillée. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle continuait à le regarder sans cligner une seule fois des yeux. Elle demeurait pensive.

James s'étira et soupira ensuite. Son réveil avait été doux, il était donc de bonne humeur et se mit à siffler un air improvisé. Son regard se porta sur le lit de son ami Sirius. Il l'observa perplexe. Sirius le fixait sans fermer les yeux. Les secondes passèrent, et toujours aucune réaction de la part de Sirius. Il décida alors d'utiliser la manière forte pour le faire revenir sur terre. Il s'empara d'un coussin et lui jeta férocement dessus. Il atteigna sa tête de plein fouêt.

Lily restait sous le choc de cette attaque imprévue. Elle avait lâchée une injure sous le coup de la surprise. Cette injure ne fit aucun effet à James. Sans doute, elle devait sortir assez fréquemment de la bouche de Sirius. James était littéralement mort de rire. Elle s'empara elle aussi d'un coussin pour répliquer à son attaque. Après tout, c'est ce que Sirius aurait fait. Mais dans son élan, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba ses fesses, toujours le coussin à la main.

James n'en pouvait plus, il pleurait de rire. Il pointa son ami du doigt en se tenant une côte.

Elle resta assise sur le sol et tenta de viser sa cible. Elle le lança enfin, et celui-ci atterit en pleine face d'un James à bout de souffle.

« Egalité » annonca-t-il en massant sa joue rouge.

Lily acquieça, cette matinée était trop brutale pour elle. James tendit son bras pour aider son ami à se relever. Lily, touchée par cette acte de gentillesse, souria de toutes ses dents. Elle se releva doucement fuyant le regard de James lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que celui-ci était torse-nu. Elle figea son regard sur son torse. Elle le détailla au centimètres près. Et secoua sa tête finalement pour lui enlever toutes les idées très peu catholiques qui lui animaient son cerveau.

James ne fit pas attention au comportement inhabituel de son ami et surtout au fait que Sirius était déjà habillé. Le matin ne devait pas être le moment préféré de Sirius mais également celui de James .

« Alors c'était bien hier? » demanda James en lançant de façon non chalante la couverture sur son lit.

« Euh » hésita Lily ? _« Ben Sirius et moi nous avons changés de corps, mis à part ça tout va bien » _pensa-t-elle à avouer.

Elle se reprit.

« Génial » annonca-t-elle enfin.

James lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Sérieusement »

« Oh, comme d'hab »fit-elle en prenant un attitude plus je-m-en-foutisme.

James acquieça pensif.

« Et Lily? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

Celle-ci sentit les battements de son coeur s'accèleraient à l'entente de son prénom. Elle déglutit avec difficulté sans savoir quoi répondre éxactement.

« Elle s'est bien amusée » conclua-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion.

James s'asseya sur son lit, en face de son ami.

« Heuresement » fit-il.

Lily scruta la lueur qui venait d'apparaître au fond de ses yeux.

« Je l'ai croisée hier... » commenca-t-il. « Elle avait l'air contente de passer la soirée avec toi »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Eh bien, elle te recherchait... » fit-il légèrement abattu.

« Ca ne veut rien dire » confirma-t-elle avec conviction.

« T'en ai sûr? »

« Certaine...je veux dire » Elle se râcla la gorge « Certain »

James lui lança un sourire faible.

« T'sais pas à quel point j'aurais aimé être à ta place » avoua-t-il à demi-voix.

Lily s'empêcha de tout son être de sourire. Elle se mordit la lèvre en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

James sortit de sa rêverie et se mit à fouiller dans son armoire.

Il s'empara d'une serviette et la lança sur son épaule tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Cliché, mais ça lui va tellement bien » lâcha-t-elle dans son admiration.

Lily décida de quitter la pièce. Si James s'était levé à cette heure, Sirius en toute logique se serait réveillé aux alentours de celui-ci. Elle s'orienta vers la Grande Salle pour pouvoir manger un peu. Son ventre avait commencé à grogner sans son accord.

Elle espérait que personne ne vienne lui parler. Elle ne savait pas imiter Sirius, elle le savait. Elle ne savait pas draguer, elle ne savait pas prendre son air si charmant. Peut être était-ce naturel? Elle n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas le savoir.

Elle commença à grignoter une biscotte où elle avait tartinée du beurre avec douceur. Elle siffla inconsciemment l'air qu'avait sifflé James plus tôt.

« Bonjour Sirius » fit une blonde en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Le dénommé Sirius eut un mouvement de recul et parut horrifié par cette acte. La jeune blonde empestait le parfum.

« Tu n'es pas content de me voir » fit-elle en faisant la moue, apparament vexé de son attitude.

« Euh...çava? » fit Lily en lançant un clin d'oeil.

« Bien » fit la blonde souriante. Il en fallait de peu pour la rassurer. Elle s'asseya aux cotés de Sirius et se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

« Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à les couper » constata-t-elle.

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle dévora sa dernière tartine et quitta la compagnie de cette charmante blonde. Son parfum venait de lui donner un mal de crâne atroce.

La blonde soupira pour faire part de son mécontentement, mais Lily ne le prit pas en ligne de compte. Ceci ne gêna en rien son objectif final. Il lui était vital d'aller à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur la sphère.

A la bibliothèque, elle fit une recherche magique afin d'avoir la liste de tous les livres évoquant le pouvoir d'une sphère. Plus particulièrement, une qui venait d'Amérique du Sud. Slughorn n'avait pas donné assez de renseignements pour faciliter la recherche.

La matinée de Lily fut remplie par son occupation favorite. Les livres s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, aussi poussièreux que le précédent; mais pourtant toujours aucune réponse qui pouvait réparer les dégâts. Un seul livre correspondait à peu près à son attente. Il décrivait cette sphère comme rare et nécéssité la présence de deux personnes. Mais aucune issue n'était précisé si effectivement la sphère permettait l'échange de deux corps...

Enervée par cette absence de réponse, Lily se frotta les yeux et posa lourdement sa tête sur le livre ouvert qu'elle lisait. Elle soupira fortement, et malheuresement la poussière qui recouvrait quelques pages du livre attérirent près de son nez. Elle releva la tête avec le nez qui picottait.

« Atchoum !!!!! »

Mrs Pince la toisa.

« Monsieur Black, je sais que la bibliothèque n'est pas votre lieu favori, mais tâchez d'être silencieux »

Lily fit profil bas. Sirius Black dans une bibliothèque ne devait pas être une scène que l'on voyait tous les jours.

Elle reprit sa lecture la où elle s'était arrêtée et les informations devenaient de plus en plus croustillantes.

« Bingo »

« Sirius? »fit une voix masculine.

Lily se retourna et vit Remus qui la dévisageait d'un oeil interrogatif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Je...euh...des petites recherches »

Remus posa sa main sur le front de son ami.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? »

« Moui » fit-elle à voix basse.

Elle venait d'éveiller les soupçons de Remus, elle espérait qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin.

Remus fuya son ami du regard, et se mit à observer l'autre coté de la bibliothèque. Soudain Remus était comme déconnecté, il lança un regard amical à Lily ( sans savoir que c'était elle bien sûr ) et lui tapota l'épaule avant de prendre congé.

Lily était totalement perdue, en l'espace d'un instant il avait changé d'attitude. Elle suivit ses déplacements et elle s'aperçue que ce charmant Remus était allé rejoindre une chère Poufsouffle. Lily se mit à sourire toute seule et se décida à quitter l'ambiance morose de la bibliothèque. Elle s'empara du livre qu'elle avait qualifié de « bijou »...peut être l'aiderait-il à retrouver son corps...

**xxx**

Le livre à la main, elle se décida une bonne fois pour toute de chercher Sirius, ou plutôt elle même. Comment pouvait-elle savoir instantanément où il se trouvait? Une idée fit tilt ! La carte du Maraudeur. En quelques coups d'oeils, elle économiserait un temps énorme car Merlin sait à quel point Sirius peut se balader un peu partout dans le gigantesque château qu'est Poudlard.

Elle pressa le pas pour atteindre à nouveau son dortoir, du moins celui qu'elle devait se coltiner en ce dur moment. Entrant en fanfare dans le dortoir, elle chercha avec impatience la carte. Elle fit valser la pile de vêtements déposés sur l'armoire de l'autre coté de la pièce. Après tout, la pièce était déjà dans un bordel masculin étonnant. Y rajouter sa participation ne gênait en rien.

Elle entendit une personne entrée derrière elle, elle s'empressa de se lever pour lui demander où était cette maudite carte.

Elle fut face à James. Celui-ci était encore torsu nu mais avec les cheveux mouillés.

« _Evite de baver _» pensa-t-elle à sa vue

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? » demanda James étonné du regard que lui avait lancé son meilleur ami.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle improvisa en donnant une intonation masculine et virile pour se rattraper.

« Pourquoi tu te douches à nouveau? »

James leva un sourcil.

« Je fais du Quidditch, tu t'en rappelles? »

_« Evidemment que je m'en rapelle, tu n'aurais pas un corps aussi bien musclé pardi ! _» pensa-t-elle à nouveau en évitant de le regarder plus bas que son menton.

« Ah...bien...où est la carte? »

James haussa les épaules sans conviction.

« Peut être à coté de ma cape »

« _T'es malin mais où est ta cape ! »_

« Donc près de ton lit? »

James hôcha la tête et l'enfouït ensuite dans une serviette pour essorer ses cheveux.

Lily se précipita vers son lit. Il était trop sexy comme ça et si elle continuerait à le mater, il se demandait sérieusement si son meilleur ami n'avait pas changé de bord.

Elle se mit accroupie pour ramasser la cape et trouva comme convenue la carte à coté. Cependant, son regard se posa sur le lit de James. Il avait taillé sur le bois de son lit une gravure : JP + LE entouré d'un coeur. Elle posa deux doigts dessus et l'effleura, perdue dans ses pensées.

**xxx**

Sur la carte, l'icône indiquait que Sirius était dans la Grande Salle, assis près de Becky. Elle s'empressa d't aller pour récuperer Sirius.

_En compagnie de Sirius_

« Apparement tu l'as mise dans ta poche » annonca Lily

« De qui parles-tu? »demanda-t-il tout en marchant vers la destination que seule Lily connaissait.

« Becky voyons »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça? » fit-il avec un semblant d'innocence.

« Je croyais qu'elle détestait Sirius Black, or, quand je suis venue elle m'a accueillie gentiment! Je la connais, je sais qu'elle n'aurait fait ça, elle aurait toisé Sirius, ou un signe de répugnance...mais là rien... elle a même souri ! »

« Ecoute, je sais parler aux femmes »

« Mouais » fit Lily peu convaincue. « Tu sais baratiner oui ! » conclua-t-elle.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Lily; Sirius avait reussi à tourner la situation très délicate avec Becky à son avantage.

« Sinon, où nous ammènes-tu? »

« Dans la salle d'hier »

« Avec la sphère? »

Lily hôcha la tête le sourire aux lèvres."

« Tu as réussie à trouver la solution? »demanda-t-il étonné.

« Il se peut que oui, en tout cas, ce livre m'a l'air très complet! »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent la sphère au même endroit qu'elle avait été laissée hier. Lily s'en empara sans gêne.

« Donc, dans ce livre il parle exactement de notre problème, c'est-à-dire l'échange involontaire de corps »

Sirius hôcha à son tour la tête totalement sérieux.

« Ils donnent un espèce de formule à prononcer lorsque nous avons tout deux la main sur la sphère. La formule doit être prononcé rapidement, car la sphère agit seulement dans les dix secondes qu'on la touche. En gros, on doit être rapide. »

Lily tendit un bout de papier vers Sirius et celui-ci lit le message dans sa tête.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on s'entraîne à l'apprendre par coeur. Elle n'est pas dans notre langue et c'est ça qui nous complique le procédé »

Après plusieurs lectures silencieuses, ils avaient appris tout deux la formule par coeur.

_« Otorgue nuestro voto que la esfera deformó() _»firent-ils d'une même voix tout en touchant la sphère.

Mais comme le soir précédent, rien ne se passa. Ils tentèrent plusieurs fois à la suite. A chaque essai, leurs visages devenaient de plus en plus fermés voyant leur seule issue se refermait devant leur yeux.

Sirius posa la sphère sur la table et fit les cent pas...

« Je crois qu'il va falloir en parler ... »commenca-t-il.

« Il en est hors de question! »protesta-t-elle.

« Lily, soit raisonnable, nous n'avons pas assez de connaissance et d'expérience dans le domaine de la magie pour résoudre un cas comme le notre »

« Tu baisses les bras facilement, j'en suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver »

« Lily » fit-il d'une voix calme en s'approchant d'elle. « Ce n'est pas une honte d'échouer, les professeurs peuvent comprendre qu'on est eut un moment de faiblesse »

« Rectification : tu **as** eu un moment de faiblesse. Moi, j'ai tentée de t'en empêcher ! »

Sirius évita son regard et admit ses propos.

« Mais il m'est nécessaire retrouver mon corps »avoua-t-il.

« Oh ! Sirius Black est en manque de lui même »

« Tu as l'avantage d'avoir des seins c'est vrai mais même avec ça, je veux retrouver mon corps musclé, mes beaux biceps... »

« Et tes chevilles enflées? »

« Oui, ce sont elles qui me manquent le plus, il faut aller voir Slughorn ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Non ! Mais imagine aussi quand on va découvrir dans le collège qu'on a échangé de corps. Je suppose que James sera vraiment énervé contre toi »

Les yeux verts de Lily sortirent de leur orbites. Sirius avait omis de penser à la réaction de James. Etre dans le corps de Lily est certainement la pire des choses qui pouvait arrivé.

« Tu as raison » admit-il « Il vaut mieux que personne ne soit au courant...en particulier James » fit-il en grimaçant.

Lily, satisfaite, feuilleta le bouquin où elle avait trouvée la formule.

« Il me semble avoir lu que cette sphère était vendu chez quelques petits commerçants, maintenant savoir où en trouver c'est un autre problème...il faudrait peut être traverser le pays pour en trouver une... » fit-elle d'un ton inanimé.

« Il ne faut pas perdre espoir » encouragea Sirius en tapotant son épaule.

« Je sais, mais j'avais l'espoir que cette formule puisse nous aider ... » fit-elle en inclinant la tête vers le bas.

« J'ai peut être une idée »

« Laquelle? » fit-elle en relevant la tête étonée.

« James »

« Oui? » fit-elle perplexe en fronçant ses sourcils.

« James connaît quelques commerçants à Pré au Lard »

« Et pas toi? »

« Non, enfin il ne m'aimait pas parce que j'étais un Black...il pensait que j'étais un Serpentard et que je n'entrais dans leur magasin que pour voler ou jeter un mauvais sort »

« Donc il faut que j'aille voir James et lui demander quel commerçant je dois aller voir »

« Non, il doit t'accompagner. James a reussi à gagner leur confiance au fil des années, certains lui montrent des objets rares qu'ils n'exposent pas en boutique... »

« Tu penses que si ils vendent cette sphère, alors elle est en arrière boutique. »

« Bien sûr; ce genre de sphère ne doit pas à être à la portée de tous »

Lily acquieça en silence.

« Donc, ça ne te gênes pas d'aller voir James? »

« Non » fit-elle en souriant. Peut être même un peu trop.

« Hum, heureux de voir à quel point tu apprécies sa compagnie en ce moment »

A nouveau Lily fut silencieuse...si Sirius savait que Lily _appréciait _James, il en profiterait sans doute.

« Je ne...je »ajouta-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'enflammaient.

« Tss...chut » fit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres en esquissant un sourire espiègle. « Agis au lieu de parler, il doit être dans la Grande Salle, c'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne » conclua-t-il en la guidant vers la Grande Salle.

« Nous y sommes; James est assis tout seul, il n'attend que son meilleur ami pour déjeuner »

« Et? Où vas tu? » demanda-t-elle en s'aperçevant que Sirius prenait une direction opposée.

« J'ai des choses à faire »

Lily resta stupéfaite, qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait bien faire? Elle le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes et elle le vit s'asseoir à coté d'une Serdaigle. Avait-il oublié qu'il était dans le corps d'une femme et non d'un homme? Et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas draguer... Lily se secoua la tête et décida de prendre son courage à deux mains en se dirigeant vers la place libre à coté de James.

« Hé mec ! » lâcha-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait décontracté en tapotant l'épaule de son camarade.

James fut légèrement surpris par tant de dynamisme et continua à se servir des pommes sautées dans son assiette. Elle continua à le fixer, tout en observant son corps à l'autre bout de la salle. Ne sâchant pas comment débuter une conversation, elle décida d'aller droit au but.

« Dis moi j'aurais besoin de toi »

« _Wow quel cri de détresse » pensa-t-elle_

« Oui? »

« Je recherche actuellement un objet rare et je me suis dis que je pourrais le trouver à Pré au Lard » déclara-t-elle clairement.

« Je vois, tu voudrais y aller quand? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux »

« Après manger? »demanda James en s'emparant de sa viande à l'aide de sa fourchette.

« Parfait, merci James »

« _James ... c'est plus agréable à prononcer que Potter »_

« Tu prépares une bonne blague? » fit James en se frottant les mains.

Lily rigola face à ce spectacle. Il était tout mignon avec ce petit air de diablotin collé au visage.

Elle se reprit en tentant de ne pas rougir.

« Non, c'est un cadeau »

« Pour qui? »

« Mon cousin »

« _Merde; est-ce qu'il a un cousin au moins? »_ Elle se mit à douter en voyant James réflechir l'air perplexe.

« Ah ! » fit-il finalement . « Tu veux dire le mari d'Adromeda? Le seul avec qui tu t'entends? »

« Exactement » fit-elle en brandissant un poing en l'air.

Elle regretta son geste, peut être en avait elle fait un peu trop. Elle lui adressa un sourire gêné et reprit son discours.

« Donc oui, il voudrait une sphère assez spéciale »

« Une sphère? Hum bien je pense que Orwell doit avoir une belle réserve... »

« Je t'en dirais plus sur le chemin, je ne suis toujours pas le bienvenu chez eux »

« Ne dis pas ça. Ils ont su que tu t'étais émancipé de tes parents. »

« Emancipé? »

Lily ne le savait pas, mais fit en sort de cacher sa surprise. La situation de Sirius n'était pas une des plus faciles à vivre, elle le savait. Mais jusqu'à ne plus s'entendre avec ses parents, elle l'ignorait.

Sirius se balladait de table en table. A la recherche de sa future proie. Il s'assit à la table des Poufsouffles et vit qu'il faisait face à James. Il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

James se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il commençait à avoir les joues légèrement rosies. Lily, à ses cotés, le questionna.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend? »

« Depuis tout à l'heure, Lily me regarde. »

Lily fit les gros yeux et tenta de localiser où son corps se trouvait. En face de James. Comme par hasard.

James ne savait plus où se mettre. Lily lui souriait. Ce fut le comble.

« Rassures moi, c'est à moi qu'elle adresse son sourire? »

« Je...je enfin elle... »

Lily commença à être énervée. Il avait promis de ne pas en profiter. Elle hésita à brandir « Avada kedavra » avec sa baguette magique.

Un clin d'oeil.

Et toujours ce sourire. Un sourire resplendissant. Sincère. Chaleureux.

James rougissait violemment. Il baissa les yeux et se munit de sa fourchette pour s'amuser avec un petit pois.

« A quoi joue-t-elle? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » fit-elle les dents sérrées.

Sirius se leva de son siège après avoir terminer sa mission. Son plan était de rapprocher Lily et James sans nul doute. Mais il voulait surtout pousser James à parler de Lily ... afin que cette dernière réalise que les paroles de James n'étaient pas du baratin.

« Elle est partie » annonce-t-elle.

« J'ai retrouvé mon teint? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête vers son ami.

« Euh...oui. »

« Ouf! » soupira-t-il soulagé.

« Elle te fait autant d'effet que ça? » demanda-t-elle en réalisant que sa question était légèrement absurde.

« Patmol, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Euh...oui »

« Depuis combien d'années je n'ai que le mot « Lily » à la bouche? »

« Euh...deux ans? » fit-elle en grimaçant.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi...je l'ai dans la peau... » fit-il en baissant la tête un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres. « J'ai changé...j'ai arrêté mes habitudes qui l'insupportait...ça me manque... »

« A moi aussi » avoua-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Il eut un mouvement de recul mais continua son récit.

« ...mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite encore...on se parle de temps en temps...et là...ce matin elle agissait de manière bizarre »

« Que veux tu dire? »

« Elle complimentait des filles, Becky ton ex...puis un mec est venu la draguer...et après elle me sourit »

« Ne prends pas en compte son comportement de ce matin...elle a dû boire un wisky de trop »

James pouffa.

« Sans doute » ajouta-t-il en finissant son plat. « Mais j'étais jaloux de ce gars. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux et elle lui parlait...décidement je comprends rien aux femmes » conclua-t-il en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

Il frotta ses cheveux et les rendit encore plus ébouriffés. Lily esquissa un petit sourire. Cette coupe était sa marque de fabrique.

« On y va? » fit-il en faisait sursauté une Lily perdue dans ses pensées.

« Oui, oui » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en le suivant.

« Donc on va prendre le raccourci qui se localise à coté des cuisines; j'en profiterais pour prendre quelques madeleines »

« Mais tu viens juste de finir de manger »

« Le chemin est long...j'aurais un petit creux...je le sens »

Plus elle passait de temps avec lui, plus il devenait attachant à ses yeux. Il avait l'air d'un petit gamin avec ses petites madeleines. Il lui proposa et ne refusa pas sa proposition.

Ils prirent enfin le raccourci. Assez étroit. Ils se retrouvèrent vite très proche l'un de l'autre. James n'y voyait rien. Mais à chaque rapprochement, Lily tentait de sentir son parfum. Un doux parfum qui chatouillait ses narines.

Elle regrettait que le raccourci ne soit pas encore plus étroit pour que son souffle soit proche, encore plus proche...

Elle sentit une légère brise effleurait sa peau; et sentit la lumière aveuglait ses yeux.

« Nous y sommes » décreta-t-il.

C'était la première fois que Lily voyait Pré au Lard aussi calme. Il n'y avait que quelques sorciers, pas une centaine d'étudiants qui lui marchait sur les pieds et qui la bousculait. Elle profita pour respirer l'air frais.

« Sirius » appella James « Suis moi »

Ils marchèrent pendant 5 bonnes minutes pour trouver la boutique d'Orwell . James s'arrêta devant un restaurant. Lily fit de même. Elle scruta la vitrine et y lut « Paris - Restauraut magique – Plats magiques – Spécialités moldues – Entrez »

James restait émerveillé devant la vitrine.

« James? »

« Oui? » fit-il en sortant de sa rêverie.

« Tu as encore faim? »

« Non, non » fit-il en souriant. « Je pensais à inviter un jour Lily ici, enfin si elle ne le prend pas mal »

« Oh »

Elle était touchée par cet aveu. Pourquoi laissait-elle un joyau comme lui lui glissait entre les mains. Elle réalisait qu'elle l'avait mal jugé. Qu'il était généreux, sensible. Elle sentit une douleur au fond de sa poitrine. Elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir connu.

« Allons-y » décida James.

Il entra dans la boutique d'Orwell. Une boutique assez sombre qui affichait dans sa vitrine des objets assez communs. James discuta un instant avec le dénommé. Lily entendit le mot sphère et guetta l'impression du dénommé Orwell. Il plissa ses petits yeux bleus mais hôcha la tête en guise de réponse positive. James invita son ami à le suivre dans l'arrière boutique.

L'arrière boutique n'avait absolument rien de comparable avec ce qu'il exposait en magasin. Lily observa chaque objet et s'interdit d'y toucher. Elle vit devant elle une dizaine de sphère différente.

« Les voici » beugla le vieux Orwell en tapotant sa canne.

« Merci » ajouta James en tendant le bras vers les sphères.

« Ne la touche pas ! » crièrent Lily et Orwell à l'unisson.

James fut effrayé et éloigna sa main.

Lily observa les différentes sphères et en chercha une métallisé. Bingo !

« Celle-ci » fit-elle en pointant du doigt la sphère. « Elle vient d'Amérique du Sud? »

« Oui » approuva le vieux Orwell. « Vous la prenez? »

Lily hôcha la tête. Orwell agita sa baguette et fit léviter la sphère dans un papier spécial.

« Je suppose que vous connaissez les effets de la sphère »

« Oui, oui, c'est pour mon oncle » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter afin qu'Orwell ne développe pas le sujet.

Orwell restait suspicieux. Il savait le pouvoir que cacher cette sphère.

« Faîtes attention » avertit-il une dernière fois.

« Merci Orwell ! Bonne journée » déclara James jusqu'à là muet.

Ils rentrèrent en silence. James mangea la dernière madeleine qui était resté dans sa poche. Lily s'empressa de retrouver Sirius.

Dans une pièce à l'abri des regards, ils touchèrent la sphère. Une lumière les aveugla. Ils avaient enfin retrouvés leurs corps. Ils se serrèrent chaleuresement. Une journée éprouvante. Lily raisonna Sirius sur ce qu'il avait fait avec son corps. Celui-ci s'excusa hilare.

« Au moins, tu étais avec James » fit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à Lily.

Elle souria légèrement.

« Oui » avoua-t-elle. « Mais faire des clins d'oeils sans raison comme tu l'as fais pendant déjeuner, ça ne me ressemble pas! »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il était trop content de retrouver son corps.

« Tu m'excuse, mais j'ai quelques jeunes filles à retrouver... »

Lily retrouva enfin ses belles mains. Elle toucha son visage et caressa ses longs cheveux.

Elle avançait d'un pas lent vers une direction inconnue . Elle vit James au loin. Il marchait dans le sens contraire de sa direction.

« Bonjour James » fit-elle esquissant un sourire sincère.

« Oh, bonjour Lily » fit-il l'air réjoui.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour parler, chacun continuait dans sa direction. Lily s'empressa de saisir sa baguette et l'agita pour faire apparaître un papier. Elle y gribouilla à l'aide de sa plume quelques mots et le fit voler discrètement jusqu'à la poche de James.

**Le soir**

James sentit un bruit de papier froissé lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur sa poche. Il fouilla dedans et y trouva un petit mot. Il le déplia et lut avec surprise ses quelques mots:

_« Rendez vous au restaurant Paris à 21h30 »_

Un premier baiser. Un nouveau couple. Une complicité naissante. Deux aveux. Deux « Je t'aime ». Deux mains enlaçées.

« _It was my great and beautiful mistake_ » pensa un jeune brun.

**FIN**

_Ne prenez pas la fin comme un acte de feignantise, j'aurais adoré écrire une scène sur leur rendez vous, mais je vois cette scène avec de la retenue...je ne saurais expliqué _

() : Oui je sais j'ai inventé une formule vraiment vraiment ... nulle !

**Je vous remercie pour les 25 reviews postées au premier chapitre ! J'y croyais pas ! Merci à : **Molly Stevenson, DareL, Millou95, Co, misslily29, tiffanypotter, Audrey , Eclair'O'chOcOlat, Lune, Lilli-Puce, Noriane, Dumbledorette, Perruche Cevenole, Arie-Evans, Eldwen(x2), hindouch, Oz's, anne-laure0617, Miss Hell Black, lauralavoiepelletier, lily-jolie, Karnenita, mirli et associal girl!

**J'espère de tout coeur que la fin vous a plu ! **

**J'ai pleins de projets en ce moment, j'espère à bientôt **

**Gros bisous!**


End file.
